The present N phase digital inverter invention relates to the field of DC-to-DC voltage level conversion. More particularly, the present invention relates to DC-to-DC converters utilizing pulse width modulation.
In prior art DC-to-DC converters, a DC voltage is commonly switched through a transistor or a pair thereof and fed to a transformer thereafter to be rectified and filtered to provide a DC output voltage. For large currents, heavy duty switching transistors, transformers, and rectifiers must be employed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a DC-to-DC converter employing a plurality of relatively low current handling devices operating on a time division multiplex basis to provide a total relatively high current handling capability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular DC-to-DC converter architecture using ring sequencing activation of N parallel switching circuits, transformers, and rectifiers wherein the number N is selectable according to component cost/size and other justification parameters relating to a particular application.